Unknown
by epic insanity666
Summary: my adventure continues in the multiverse has taken another turn as I arrive in Young justice, will the heroes work with the new arrival or will they feel sorry for the villains for once
1. Chapter 1

Young Justice

**This is a self insert**

The day was warm and uncomforting, the families if you would chose to stay inside for safety as a small group of criminal gangs were in a gun fight, all at a stalemate while some bodies layering various parts of the streets that was riddled with broken cars covered in bullet holes. All was getting worse until a grey swirling vortex opened above the middle of the gun fight, halting the fight as everyone stared in awe as the vortex reared back before a light zoomed down into the street sending cars flying upward in flames.

"What the hell!?" yelled a voice causing all the criminals to aim their weapons towards the small crater that held a small cloud of smoke, ignoring the other criminals as they all surrounded the crater in confusion.

"Okay that hurt!" grunted a young voice, confusing the criminals as a figure leaped out of the crater making them stop in dumbness as the figure turned out to be a teen boy, wearing a cape like coat, with blood stained jeans, surprisingly clean grey sneakers, fingerless leather gloves, deep brown hair, that would be mistaken for black, his most surprising trait were the wolf ears at the side of his head.

"Stay right where you are kid!" ordered two of the criminals causing the teen to turn and look confusingly towards the criminals, titling his head before he shrugged preparing to walk away until the ground beside his right foot was shot, making the teen turn to the leader aiming an assault rifle.

"Tsk… I don't have time for this" the teen scoffed , lifting a hand to his face before sliding it back, allowing a silver substance to flow to his face and chest, followed by his shoulders and arms, leaving his legs with his jeans and sneakers, surprising the criminals as speakers formed on his back, wrists, chest and shoulders.

**(it's the torso of iron man only with speakers)**

"Well what you got for me?" questioned the teen smugly as the eyes glowed a sky blue while the speakers erupted with techno music much to the criminals surprise, making them sweat as a perfect circle of neon appeared around the supercharged teen, rippling as the music from the speakers came to life.

"Cause I'm getting started for a rave party" chuckled the teen, before he moved in a blur, making the criminals brace before the teen appeared in front of the leader with his right fist reared back with a techno glyph around his fist.

"I always wanted to say this; Drop the base!" cheered the teen as he sent a right hook sending the man flying into a police car narrowly leaving his back in one piece, making the criminals gulp as the teen held two ninjato.

"So, you want to try your luck!?" growled the teen while spinning his weapons, making the men look at one another before dropping their weapons and surrendering with the teen chuckling childishly.

"Thank you for your help, uh…?" said one of the police officers until the teen frowned in thought before snapping his fingers.

"You can call me Shifuto, now if I'm allowed can you tell me where I am?" said the teen before the officer nodded.

"You're in the infamous city of Gotham, I suggest, finding another city to go protect seeming though batman owns this city" said the officer, making the teen blink in shock before he cheered until he cleared his throat.

"Thank you for the warning citizen, or officer, have a nice day" said Shifuto before he crouched down with a ring of neon around him before he leaped upward with an electric boom, leaving small cracks in the ground as he seemingly flew above the city until he stopped.

"I can't believe I'm in the justice league series, I can be a superhero" said Shifuto as he went into fan boy mode until he regained a serious composure, as he looked down to the city.

"But what city can I protect?" questioned Shifuto with a frown until he felt a presence behind him, making him turn around to see a red 'S' on a man in blue and red suit.

"You seem to be lost, mind if I help?" said Superman as the teen turned around and back away slightly, letting himself relax as he saw a smile.

"So, Superman, huh…?" said the teen as he crossed his arms, seemingly standing on a solid force under his feet.

"Can I have an autograph!?" yelled the teen in joy as a pen and paper appeared out of nowhere, surprising Superman as he blinked in surprise, but smiled as he took the pen and paper.

"This is actually the first another hero has asked for an autograph, what's you're name?" questioned Superman as he handed the paper back to Shifuto. Shifuto

"Kolbe,… I mean Shifuto!" said the teen in panic while Superman looked in surprise.

"Sorry to be rude but, Kolbe sounds like a weird name?" said Superman with a smirk while the teen sighed.

"Yeah, I get that rarely" said Kolbe before his ears twitched, making him look down with Superman to see a runaway car.

"I'll be right back" said Kolbe before he fell down, leaving Superman above until he followed, seeing a silver blur.

"I got this!" declared Kolbe as he became a bolt of lightning, hitting the runaway car before it slowed down, after he vanished, making the runaway vehicle park itself before he rematerialized through electricity.

"Oh yeah, whose a badass, and no damage done" said Kolbe before he looked up to see a smirking Superman.

"I'll keep my secret, you don't need to worry" said Superman as he stood before Kolbe who had a slouched demeanor until he stood up straight in respect.

"I trust you sir" said Kolbe with a nod, before he vanished, leaving Superman alone in the street until he was joined by a second.

"So, that happened?" questioned Batman in surprise as he scanned the vehicle, looking up to Superman who observed the car himself.

"No signs of damage except the hand break was sabotaged" said Superman making Batman leave the vehicle alone to give Superman his full attention.

"He seems to childish to be super hero material, so I suggest we have one of our own, train him… if he's accepts the proposition." Said Batman, making Superman think for a minute before he nodded.

"Though there is another thing you should know, he accidently told me his real name… I'll tell you at the watch tower." Said Superman before the duo were transported by a blue light, unbeknownst to them a certain teen was listening in, making a playful grin appear on his face before casually walking away.

Meanwhile

"I have to admit, Kolbe does sound like an odd name" was the remark of the scarlet speedster or known as the flash, making Superman and the other founding league members look at him in annoyance.

"What, just saying" defended the speedster with a shrug, making Wonder woman sigh in tolerable annoyance none the less.

"But that leaves one decision… who'll take him under their wing?" said Green lantern with seriousness, looking among the members until Flash shrugged.

"We could rock, paper, scissors for it" suggested Flash childishly until Martian Manhunter sighed.

"I'm needed here more than you all, I am unable to assist" said J'onn in defeat as he sat back, leaving them to their thoughts until Batman sighed.

"His tactics, may not be professional, but with training he could be a great Warrior" said Wonder woman gaining nods before Batman spoke up.

"I also have something to say, and it includes how he arrived in Gotham" said Batman as he gained everyone's attention before a street surveillance video popped up, showing the members the firefight before it was interrupted by the vortex and the teen, shocking the members at his fighting style and his wolf ears.

"I didn't notice the ears when I met him" said Superman getting confused looks from the members before they sighed.

"We can get Batman to train him with Robin" suggested Wonder Woman, getting looks of confusion until they shrugged in agreement before Batman pondered for a moment until he sighed.

"fine, I'll take him in" said Batman before the meeting was adjourned, allowing them to return to their cities with Batman scanning the city for any occurrences… until he gained sightings.

"Recruiting the new sidekick I see, sir?" said Alfred as he approached Batman, making him nod before he made his way to the bat mobile.

"Yes, though it wasn't my choice, the league suggested I train him with Robin" said Batman as he entered the bat mobile, getting a polite wave from the butler before he zoomed off.

Meanwhile in the streets of Gotham.

"Hey sugar, how would you like to have a good time?' said a seductive voice as a teen walked through the streets, ignoring the prostitutes seductive words, making them silent as he kept walking, looking around the street until he was dragged into an alleyway, making him snarl as he felt a knife against his neck.

"Hand over the money ki…" began the man until he was kicked into the wall behind him, letting Kolbe scowl as his eyes glowed red, until he heard a whooshing sound of a car, making him turn in a battle stance until he saw the bat mobile.

"No way" whispered Kolbe as Batman exited the vehicle, approaching Kolbe who didn't notice the thug behind him go for a stab until he sent a bolt of electricity at the man who grunted before losing consciousness.

"Well, that was impressive." Commented Batman as he approached the teen in caution, making Kolbe relax in his presence.

"I guess, though it isn't really impressive because of these" said Kolbe as he gestured to his ears, making Bat man blink in surprise at the ears of a wolf.

"Are you an alien?" questioned Batman until Kolbe stifled a laugh.

"No I wish though, but why are you here, and how did you figure out my identity?" said Kolbe with a raised eyebrow.

"Surveillance camera's" stated Batman before Kolbe sighed.

"What do you want anyway, to put me in a box for experimenting?" questioned Kolbe in suspicion as he backed away until Batman sighed.

"I was thinking of taking you in as an apprentice" said Batman, which made Kolbe blink in surprise before smiling in excitement.

"It would be an honor!" cheered Kolbe while smiling before going into a serious demeanor.

"When do we start, sir?" said Kolbe with a bow. Making Batman inwardly smile.

**And boom chapter done**


	2. Chapter 2

**Gotham city July 4, 12:00 EDT**

the park of Gotham was warm with comfort, families having a wonderful day before it went down hill at the sudden drop of temperature and screaming civilians.

with people being frozen solid by a blast of a freeze gun, with the family of three looking up to a hill to see it covered in ice with a man in a suit holding the weapon of cause.

"Enjoying family time?" Mr. Freeze said in a half hoarse voice before aiming the weapon at the three, not noticing a fourth presence coming in as he fired the freeze ray.

"My family has other plans" Freeze said before falling over at the arc of flames over head, making him glare towards what appeared to be a samurai, traditional armor of leggings lower body, though his upper torso wore a black tank top with his right hand, holding the hilt had guards up to the shoulder, fire sitting atop his head like a lions mane, copper colored eyes glaring with distaste.

"Puraido, such suprise seeing you here" Freeze said as the samurai gestured for the three family members to flee, keeping his eyes on the man, smirking as a boomerang the shape of a bird hit freeze's helmet, making him stagger.

"Batman, I was wondering when-" Freeze turned weapon ready before seeing no one present but a distant, tuanting laugh, making Freeze turn back to Puraido who was staring above him, making Freeze look up in time to be kicked to the floor by the boy wonder, Robin who threw two shurikan at Freeze which cracked the glass of the helmet.

"Oh, Boy wonder. the bat sent you two to drag me off to prison, frankly, I'm underwhelmed" Freeze said with his weapon draw before Puraido summoned two lions of fire, both roaring in defense while Robin stood calmly.

"Great. But we're kind of in a hurry here" Robin said with Puraido sheathing the katana in a sheath made of molten stone, the cracks glowing like magma.

"Kids. always in such a rush"

"Not talking to you" the two heroes said before a shadow loomed over Freeze, making said supervillain turn to see Batman's fist smash his helmet, leaving the three heroes before Puraido cracked his neck, resulting with his body shrouded with ash before it fell away to show Kolbe wearing a hoodie, denim jeans, Vans shoes, both hands in his hoodie.

"You both ignored my signal and went head first into battle" Batman said with Kolbe rolling his eyes.

"Good job though" Batman finished before they left the park... after freeing those trapped in ice first.

**Washington, D.C. July 4, 14:00 EDT**

Kolbe yawned tiredly while standing beside Robin his face covered by a neckwarmer scarf with deep red sunglasses, glowing in the light with a hint of excitement before feeling a hand on his left shoulder.

"Today is the day" Batman said

"Welcome to the hall of Justice"

"Headquarters of the Justice League" Aquaman said finished Green Arrow's and Batman's monologue before everyone turned at the voice of Kid flash.

"Oh, man"

"Great he's here" Kolbe muttered while remaining forward as everyone turned

"I knew we'd be the last ones here" Kid flash said with his arms crossed with a pout before feeling a gust of wind, along with a empty space over his forehead, making him reach up to feel his missing goggles, making him turn to Kolbe whose hand was spinning them carelessly.

"Getting slower" Kolbe said cheekily before feeling a light punch to his left arm, making him turn with a fist bump to Kid, both smiling.

"He talk with the bad guy again?"

"You have no idea" Kid sent a small side glare to the Flash who shrugged before the group began walking to the hall of justice, with Kolbe ignoring the camera flashes before turning his head to one with a shroud of ash forming a skeletal grin over his mouth before relaxing into his clothing, leaving three of his fanboys pale like a ghost behind, though the fangirls cheered.

"Good thing there's a horror movie with my trick" Kolbe muttered as the group entered the building, waiting patiently at a door which had all the founding members statued above in gold, or bronze which ever one worked, looking at the door to see "Authorized personnel only" before it opened, to show Martian manhunter and Red tornado.

"Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Kid flash and Fumei, Welcome" Manhunter said with Kolbe grinning happily behind his scarf before following the duo.

"You now have unlimited access to the gym, our fully stocked Galley, and of course, our library" Manhunter said before Kolbe zoomed off to read books.

"Make yourselves at home" Flash said with Robin chuckling.

"No need to tell him" Robin said as Kolbe sped through fifteen books, ignoring the others before Speedy began speaking.

"That's it!. You promised us a real look inside, not a glorified backstage pass." Speedy said with Kolbe looking up from his twenty eighth book with annoyed eyes.

"It's a first step. you've been granted access few other's get" Aquaman said before Kolbe looked up to a window where civilians took photo's, making Kolbe sigh with his hood falling down to show his wolf ears, reading on with the arguing continuing on before Speedy began walking to the exit.

"I guess they're right about you four, you're not ready" Speedy said with Kolbe snarling animalistically before calming down before turning at the sound of an alarm.

"Superman to Justice League, There's been an explosion at project Cadmus, it's on fire"

"I've had my suspicions about Cadmus"

"This may present the perfect oppurtunity to-" Batman was cut off another alarm came up, which Kolbe ignored with the book beforea few minutes passed did he notice the three walking to the entrance, turning back to him before he stood up, standing still before silver liquid rose from his feet, making the leggings of samurai armor while bearing an Iron man similarity on his upper body, only with speakers vibrating with music.

"I'm bored let's break something" Kolbe spoke in a mischievously happy robotic voice, his eyes glowing with a heart beat before zooming out beside Kid flash, followed by Robin and Aqualad.

Cadmus

"Well, this is turning bad" Kolbe muttered while watching the chaos

"Stay put we will get you out!" the Firemen spoke with professionalism, though that didn't help with the scientists being blasted from the open window.

"I got this!" Kolbe yelled before everything froze, allowing him to sprint casually towards the floating scientists before leaping upward, standing vertically on the building before leaping to the scientists, grabbing the both by the scruff of they're coats before landing, with everything resuming in motion, inwardly laughing at the flabberghasted looks from the firemen and scientists, looking over his shoulders to see Kid flash dangling from the window.

"I said i got it didn't I!?" Kolbe yelled in annoyance before vanishing in a afterimage, appearing at the window to help Aqualad through.

"Appreciated" Aqualad said gratefully.

"Like wise" Kolbe said before the two joined they're team mates, with Kolbe exploring the building to see a tall, really thin grey creature enter an elevator, making Kolbe shed the liquid armor, standing stoicly like Shino aburume.

"Something was in the elevator" Kolbe said before shimmering into nothing, making the others look to the elevator to see him prying it open, showing a shaft going down.

"Express elevator, that doesn't belong in a two storey building" Robin said with a blue hologram floating over his left wrist, making Kolbe turn with his glasses glowing from the lights.

"Indeed"

"Neither does what i saw" Aqualad said with Kolbe nodding in agreement.

"Let's go" Robin said before jumping off the floor, shooting a grappling claw to the ceiling before zipping downward, followed by Aqualad and Kidflash following before Kolbe dropped down slowly, keeping himself upright beforegrabbing ahold of the line, waiting for Robin to open the door before swinging through, casually walking behind the three before his ears twitched to the left.

where the vibrating floor originated.

"Kid, wait" Kolbe said with Kid flash stopping in high alert, before the three began to notice the vibrating floor aswell.

"Hide!" Robin growled before the three hid themselves, with Kolbe clawing his fingers into the ceiling upside down, watching stoicly as a herd of grey creatures walked by, with a little creature looking at Kidflash's location, letting its tiny horns glow before continuing on.

"We've been seen" Kolbe growled as he dropped down, between Robin and Aqualad, glaring in annoyance at Kid flash.

"Let's just get this over with" Kolbe growled before the four continued the opposite direction of the herd, moving through random corridors before they met a large door.

"Ok, I'm officially whelmed" Robin said with Kolbe turning with Aqualad, his eyes widening in amazement before walking forward, leaving the three at a device before he began hacking on another terminal.

"Genomorph projects, speed, telepathy, strength... hold on" Kolbe muttered to himself at the sight of a file, with triple coding access.

"Project Nevermore?" Kolbe muttered before Kid flash appeared to his left, looking over his shoulder as an image of a girl they're age, grey skin, violet blue hair, her eyes matched them perfectly, a beauty among monsters.

"Whoa, She's a hottie" Kid flash said with drool in his mouth before being smacked by Kolbe in annoyance.

"She's on the floor below us, I'll get her out, you three... try to stay out of trouble" Kolbe said before shimmering out of existence, leaving the three alone.

"How does he do that exactly?" Aqualad questioned.

"He's from a dimension with the knowledge of other worlds, even future too" Robin said with no care.

"But wouldn't all that knowledge drive someone to insanity?"

"He already is insane" it was at the moment the hero Guardian appeared.

the next level down.

"Hmmm, let's see Project Nevermore, where is it" Kolbe muttered while looking at a holographic map before him, casually walking in the corridors before the map showed the designated cell or lab for Nevermore, allowing Kolbe to break away into ash particles before reforming in front of a set of metal doors, a circle screen glowing with the words Nevermore.

"Once upon a midnight dreary, while I pondered, weak and wreary, over many a quaint and curious volume of forgotten lore" Kolbe sang to himself while approaching the doors terminal, sending jolts of electricity through it with glee.

"While i nodded, nearly napping, suddenly there came a tapping, as of someone gently rapping, rapping at my chamber door" the doors opened after one more jolt, showing a dark nd gloomy hallway forward.

"'Tis some visitor, tapping at my chamber door- Only this and nothing more" Kolbe said while walking forward with the doors closing behind him with the room darkening.

"Ah, distrinctly I remember it was in the bleak December, And each seperate dying embers wrought its ghost upon the floor." Kolbe continued singing at the sight of a corpse, mangled with jab wounds and claw marks.

"Eagerly I wished the morrow. From my sucrease of sorrow, For the rare and radiant maiden whom the angels name Lenore- Nameless here for evermore" Kolbe continued on after searching for a Keycard, smiling to himself at the sight of blue, and the next door forward.

inside the cell

Life was miserable for her, the girl from picture always dreary in the shadows, hiding behind a mask of none caring, Rachel Roth was her name, sitting in the corner, hiding all her misery away, the full body black suit didn't help either until the doors to her cell opened with a voice.

"Quoth the Raven Nevermore" Kolbe sang calmly while walking through the doors, looking around calmly to the malnourished girl who stared at him with a glare, furrowing her brow as he tilted his head, his sun glasses glowing crimson in an invisible light before he reached up to them, pulling them down to show golden eyes glowing in the darkness, studying her calmly before vanishing into brown.

"Are you the one they call Nevermore?"

"Tsk, No, My name is Rachel Roth, not nevermore" The girl said with Kolbe tilting his head again, pulling his hood down to show wolf ears, shocking the girl as they flicked to life in her direction.

"Who are you supposed to be anyway?" Rachel questioned with her arms crossed, though blushing his Kolbe's scarf dropped to show his full face.

"That is for me to know and you to find out" Kolbe said with Raven sighing in tired annoyance.

"Are you really asking me that, If you came here to chat than I'm surely not a talkative person" Rachel said with Kolbe chuckling as he approached her, not noticing the shadows rise up in defense before holding his right hand out for her, smiling genuinely.

"I'm here to get you and anyone else out, you in for the ride?" Kolbe said with a smirk, making rachel blush before grabbing his hand, feeling herself lifted up bridal style as Kolbe began walking to the door, stopping instantly at the sounds of alarms going off in the distance, making him growl.

"Looks like we'll have to hide while moving to the exit" Kolbe said before kicking the door open to show an empty hallway with the corpse still present, though now only crushed.

"by the way, did you do that?" Rachel questioned with Kolbe looking at her with a frown.

"I thought that was you" Kolbe said with his features morphing into a wolf, snarling as his body bulged with muscles before running on all fours, with Rachel holding on tightly before coming to an intesection, moving to the right before coming to an elevator, with Kolbe snarling before ripping it open, showing an elevator moving upward, making Kolbe leaping softly onto it with Rachel holding on tight.

"This is the most stupidest thing to happen to me!" Rachel screamed before suddenly feeling the screaming wind stop, before feeling herself become weightless until Kolbe landed roughly.

"**We're alive**" Kolbe said with a deep demonic voice, making Rachel open her eyes in relief as they stood on a skyscraper in metropolis, before it shimmered to Gotham.

"A home away from home" Kolbe said after his body returned to human,allowing Rachel to stand.

"You can stay here, i just alerted Alfred you're here, so, make yourself at home until i get back" Kolbe said before shimmering out of existence.

Leaving Rachel alone until an old respectable throat was cleared, making her turn to see a smiling elderly butler.

"Hello young Lady"

back at Cadmus

Kolbe ran through the halls in worry before ducking into the shadows as a herd of thin Genomorph's ran by him, one stopping in confusion before running after the group, leaving Kolbe alone before running towards the elevator, pressing the button and wait, waiting minutes more until the doors opened to show an angry scientist, which Kolbe recognised as Dr Desmond and a female scientist, making the two stare before Kolbe smiled with a shrug before breaking away into ashe flowing to the right down a hallway, making Desmond look in anger.

"Get a squad, lock down the Elevators and Stairs, let nothing get by, Yumei is on the loose!" Desmond yelled in anger, seconds before the genomorphs from before ran after Kolbe, not noticing a second cloud of ash form behind the two scientists until they were kicked out.

"Tata!" Kolbe greeted before the doors closed with the numbers above going down to sublevel 52, making Desmond's eyes widen.

"He's going for the sidekicks!" Desmond shouted.

Sublevel 52

"Well, this is really grose" Kolbe said as he calmly entered the hallways, looking at the surrounding area's before diving into the shadows at the sounds of rushing footsteps, letting him see the form of Guardian running by, not even giving a second glance before Kolbe rushed in the opposite direction, slowing to a casual stroll until his ears perked up towards screaming, making Kolbe's eyes widen before they stopped at the sounds of a door ripping open.

making him run further to see a teen with short black hair enter a room where Kolbe spotted Aqualad, Kid flash and Robin in tubes before Robins opened with Kid flash and Aqualad's opening, allowing the teen to catch Kid flash in one hand.

"Come on, we have to find Yumei before-"

"Dude, They're have been no alarms triggered since he split off, he could be outside contacting the league" Kid flash said with Aqualad thanking the teen who wore a full body white suit, similar to Rachel's.

"Uh, did i miss something?" The teen said with confusion towards Aqualad.

"We came here with a fourth member, he said something about Project Nevermore" Aqualad said before the teens eyes widened.

"The G-nome's mentioned her in the implanted information"

"Which is why I took her to the Bat cave" Kolbe said with everyone taking a fighting stance.

"Whoa, same team here" Kolbe said with his hands up in defiance, making Robin , Kid flash and Aqualad relax, though the teen narrowed his eyes.

"A pleasure to meet you kid" Kolbe said with a smile, getting a frown from the teen until he relaxed himself.

"You too" Superboy said with a nod before Kolbe turned to the entry way to see Desmond stand up with a scowl, shutting the secondary door with everyone trapped.

"You have no chance of escaping, you all will be cloned, especially you Yumei!" Desmond growled triumphantly until Kolbe casually approached the door, lifting his right foot up.

"There really isn't any point try-" Robin said until he was proven wrong as the door was seemingly sent flying outward, embedding itself in a mushy wall of flesh, with Kolbe bowing towards the trio.

"Let's escape now talk later" Kolbe said before the four ran through the hallway, with Kid flash leading until The hall was filled with G-nomes, making the four stop until Kolbe snarled, turning to the back to see them surrounded, not noticing the giant goliath lifting its arms up behind him.

"Kolbe!" Robin yelled in vain before said teen was crushed, making Superboy scowl before lunging forward, slamming the giant back into its comrades, allowing Robin to dig the rubble until Kid flash dragged him away, leaving Aqualad to dig with bigger chunks until he found Kolbe's head, making him reach down before said teens eyes snapped open to show his left eye's sclera black before fading away.

"What I miss?" Kolbe questioned before leaping from the crater, cracking his bones into place as Superboy took down the rest of the giants.

"Nothing really, just took down the G-gnomorph's, you know the usual now let's get out of here" Kid flash said before the four ran to the elevator shaft, Robin and Kid flash leapt first with Superboy lifting Aqualad up before leaping upward, leaving Kolbe behind until he jumped onto the shaft wall, running up to catch the two before throwing them to Robin and Kid flash, opening an elevator door to a hall, making Kolbe look up to see an elevator going down.

"Drop kick!" Kolbe cheered before busting the double doors open, allowing the four to avoid being smush.

"Nice thinking" Kid said before the four ran to the left at the sight of G-gnomes, running for minutes until Superboy yelled.

"Go left, left"

"Right"

"Oh look a dead end" Kid flash said before Kolbe leaped onto the air vent grate, ripping it open for Robin to jump in.

"Move it!" Kolbe said before following suit through the vent, following the others before dropping from the vent, looking down both hallways before looking at Robin who was busy hacking.

Waiting minutes before Robin turne to them with a smirk.

"I hacked the moment sensors"

"Nice, now let's go" Kolbe said before he and Kid flash zoomed ahead, running up a set od stairs before both seeing a swarm of G-elves upward, slamming into them before coming to a set of doors shutting, making him stop in place though Kid flash slammed into the door, making Kolbe frown before punching the door, leaving a heavy dent before attempting to pry it open, getting little success until Superboy came to help, getting nowhere before turning to see a horde of Genomorph's, making Kolbe snarl with his elongated claws, preparing to charge until Robin kicked open a door, making the four follow until they stood surrounded, withKolbe putting up a mental barrier in time for Robin, Kid flash and Superboy to fall in a daze, leaving Kolbe awake with a plain stare, letting the tall G-goblin mentally talk to Superboy before the others stirred themselves awake before Superboy spoke.

"I choose... freedom"

"Guardian?"

"Go, I'll deal with Desmond" Guardian said before a voice spoke from behind the horde

"I think not!" Desmond said with disgust in his voice.

"Project blockbuster will give me the power to restore order to Cadmus" the scientist drank from a blue vial, within seconds he fell to the floor in agony, the sounds of skin ripping and muscles tensing beyond human capabilities, his clothes ripping from the build up of muscles with everyone apart from Kolbe's eyes widening, watching the now grey skinned doctor roar into the roof, his left over human skin stretching over his new layer, turning to the groupbefore resting his eyes on Kolbe, snarling like an alligator in defiance.

"Yumei, he's looking at you" Robin said with said teen getting into a fighting stance before Guardian grew a pair.

"Everyone back" and with that he charged with his ass handed to him, leaving Kolbe against the mutant, making him roar with his canines elongated, in a snarl with a feral look, his brown eyes morphing into those of a wolf, charging Blockbuster who also charged, swinging at Kolbe, only for said teen to duckand bear hug Desmond's abdomen before leaping up to the floor above, making the four watch in astonishment.

"Okay that's one way to bust through the ceiling" Robin said before shooting his grappling hook after Superboy leaped upward.

"You think labcoat planned that?"

"Idoubt he's planning anything anymore"

Superboy duck as Blockbuster flew over head, his skin already hanging like torn clothing, making Superboy turn to see Kolbe in a skeletal form before in a flicker he was back to normal, snarling in defiance with fur slowly growing under his clothing, bulging slightly before shedding to the floor in ashes, showing the fur fit for a wolf on his body, his face stretching to the form of a humanoid canine, roaring a radiance of authority, getting a challanging roar from desmond before again the two charged each other, tackling the now werewolf Kolbe into a pillar, punching said teens face with no remorse until his last hit was blocked, allowing himself to get a beating, with claws marking his armoured skin before being thrown into the other pillar, narrowly missing Robin and Kid flash.

Leaving Superboy to look at Kolbe who was snarling like the animal he resembled, howling in defiance before leaping at Desmond, each trading attacks with Desmond looking like the victor until his head was sent towards the other pillar, making Robin realise the weak structure before guiding the others to the front entrance, leaving The werewolf against the mutant.

"This would be so cool if it wasn't so serious" Kid flash said before another shockwave from the building did it collapse, with Robin paling at the thought of Batman finding out about this.

"Quick, he's still in there!" Robin yelled before the four rushed forward, lifting up pieces of rubble until Kid flash jumped at the sight of a large humanoid wolf shook his body tiredly, looking around before blinking, letting the fur sink into the skin to show Kolbe grinning with his human face, falling down tiredly before snoring loudly.

"Hey, we found Desmond!" Aqualad said before the three looked down at the beaten, scarred and unconscious Block buster.

(Everything is the same as the show)

**Mount Justice July 8, 08:04 EDT**

"This cave was the original secret sanctuary to the Justice League, we're calling it into service again, since you five are determined to stick together and fight the good fight, you'll do it on league terms, Red Tornado has volunteered to live here and be you're supervisor, Black Canary's in charge of training, I will deploy you on missions" Batman spoke with the teens standing at attnetion, with Kolbe wearing his hood and sun glasses, leaving his mouth in view while Rachel stood beside him nervously in silence.

"Real missions?" Robin questioned

"Yes, but covert"

"The league will still handle the obvious stuff, there's a reason why we have these big targets on our chest" The flash said while gesturing to his chest bearing his logo.

"But Cadmus proof's the bad guy's are getting smarter, Batman need's a team that can operate on the sly" Aquaman said before turning to the dark knight, making Kolbe stand at attention for some reason much to Rachel's confusion.

"The seven of you will be that team" Batman said with Robin voicing his confusion.

"Cool, wait, seven?" Robin said before Batman looked behind the boy wonder knowingly, making Wally, Robin, Rachel and Kolbe turn, resulting with said boy's glasses sliding down his nose before willing them upward.

"This is the Martian manhunter's niece, Miss Martian" Batman added with Miss Martian lifting her left hand to wave, seeing Kolbe look down with a nod of greeting, the blush not really leaving his cheeks.

"Liking this gig more every minute" Kid flash said to Robin, preparing to speak with the girl until he noticed Kolbe and Rachel already speaking to the blushing Martian, who had pink cheeks with a smile.

"Welcome aboard, I'm Yumei, my colleague's before you are Kid flash, Robin, Aqualad and Superboy, feel free to ignore Kid every so often" Kolbe said with a smile before the Martian morphed a hood over her head, smiling shyly as Superboy joined them, shaking Rachel's hand happily.

"Nice hoodie"

"I have fifty pairs in my wardrobe" Kolbe said with a shrug, chuckling as Rachel nudged his left arm before reaching up to his shades, lowering them to show bright gold as he grinned playfully.

**Thank you all for reading, so people (characters) might end up ooc, others well, might have a little back storys explained, but without further ado, relax and enjoy the future chapters.**


	3. Chapter 3

Happy Harbor, not so welcoming

Kolbe sat in his living quarters tiredly, watching thirty surveillance camera's casually before his ears twitched to the door of his room, switching the video feeds just as his door was knocked upon, making him press on a keypad on his wrist, ending with a beep from the door before it opened to show Rachel in her civillian clothing, her hair now in a pony tail, wearing a white shirt and brown cargo pants, purple Converse sneakers around her feet, along with a genuine smile on her face.

"I got my uniform" Rachel said as she entered the room, stopping at the sight of millions of news reports littering Kolbe's wall beside his bed, making her turn to Kolbe with a raised eyebrow while said teen merely shrugged.

"Batman's habit grew on me"

"Understandable, now come on, You have to see this" Rachel said before floating out of the room, making Kolbe sigh before zooming after her, standing before he closed door for minutes before it opened to show Rachel in a Leotard hugging her attractive body, a cloak fitted with a hood over her head while her legs adorned leggings reaching past her knees while a belt hung loosely around her waist, this appearance resulted with Kolbe getting a nose bleed.

"Wonderful look, its gonna be harder to ignore Wally now" Kolbe said with Rachel tilting her head in confusion.

"Wally?"

"Kid flash, don't tell him i told you" Kolbe said before the two began walking to the kitchen to see M'gann baking cookies, making Rachel hover to her side with her eyes fixated onto the cookies, making the Martian flinch with Rachel floating down with an apologetic smile while Kolbe sat next to Superboy on the couch watching nothing but static.

"This reminds me of a horror movie for some reason" Kolbe said with Superboy turning to him with a raised eyebrow.

"What horror movie?"

"I think it was called Poltergiest,where the child talks through the television with static" Kolbe said before grabbing the remote and change the channel, showing a documentary with monkeys and wildlife.

"I don't really understand why you watch this" Superboy said with Kolbe shrugging.

"It's been a week and this is all you've watched" Rachel added while resting over Kolbe's head, making said teen blush at her bodies touch.

"I like to relax, this calms me down" Kolbe said before pulling Rachel onto his lap, making her blush deeper with the lights dimming slightly before she sat up straight, with Kolbe and Superboy looking at the lights before Kokbe turned to him.

"So, do you know how to block out telepathy?" Kolbe questioned with Superboy growling before M'gann spoke.

"I could help if you want since I'm a telepath myself" M'gann said with Superboy glaring at her before looking at Kolbe who smiled.

"That is a big stroke of luck for us" Kolbe said with Superboy relaxing in confusion.

"How?" Superboy questioned with Kolbe sighing.

"Think of it this way, if our comms go down, how would we communicate?"

"I could establish a mental link" M'gann said before Thinking it over Superboy agreed, with Kolbe watching them leave before changing the channel, making Rachel flinch as Metal Music blared from the television, with Kolbe closing his eyes.

"How could you sleep to this!?" Rachel questioned hysterically with Kolbe opening his eyes before lowering the volume.

"Especially with those ears of yours" Rachel questioned with Kolbe shrugging.

"I'm use to it" Kolbe said before changing the channel once again, this time on peaceful japanese flute tones

"Much better" Rachel said as she leaned against Kolbe's shoulder, making him look at her peaceful features before looking at the television, waiting minutes before he began hearing her soft snores, making him smile genuinely before he leaned back in the couch, sleeping with his head against hers contently.

it was a few hours later that Robin, Kid flash, Superboy, Miss Martian and Aqualad entered the kitchen, stopping at the sight of the two before Robin ran in front of them with a camera, snapping one before sending it to batman, a smile on his face.

turning to the others to see one of Kolbe's familiars beside Superboy, Puraido with his arm's crossed.

"He won't hear the end of it will he?" His sudden voice made Superboy jump with the pyrospirit looking at him innocently.

"Sorry, he has a knack for appearing at random times, be it pointless or useful" Robin said with knowledge after working with Kolbe.

"Should we wake them up?" Aqualad questioned with Robin shrugging.

"I'd say let them enjoy it longer, let's go for a tour" Robin said before the group left, leaving the two for another hour before Kolbe's communicater went off, making Rachel groan while adjusting herself to be more comfortable, allowing Kolbe to bring his communicater to his face.

"Yumei here?" Kolbe said before Robin appeared on the screen.

"We need you both here ASAP, now, some guy named Mister Twister is breaking the place" Robin said with Kolbe blinking while Rachel sat up in alarm.

"We'll be there" Kolbe said as Rachel stood up.

"Let's go" Kolbe said before the two ran for the docking bay, where they found M'gann waiting in a red ship.

"Cool"

"No time for explaining we got to go" M'gann said with the two running in before it took off.

"What's the situation?" Kolbe questioned with M'gann piloting the ship.

"We're up against someone looking for Red Tornado, we tried to take him down but we need more muscle, Robin also mentioned one of your familiars being a wind element" M'gann said with Kolbe nodding before a woman appeared, a bow and quiver, equiping an arrow with her bow ready.

"Aeron, good to see you again" Kolbe greeted with the woman smiling genuinely with a nod.

"Always a pleasure, now, who was this Mr Twister?" Aeron said with a smirk, making M'gann smile as she shifted her body to look like Red tornado.

"A problem that should be dealt with" M'gann spoke with Red's voice before the trio dropped from the now invisible ship, making Aeron blend into the sky while following M'gann/Red tornado, making the wind more violent before Kolbe and rachel landed to see a beat up Robin and Superboy, an unconscious Wally and panting Aqualad, glaring against a rip off of Red tornado, fit with more robotic looking limbs and tech, turning to the two while M'gann landed beside them, with Kolbe laughing at Robin.

"Jeez, you loo like you ran a marathon against Kid flash, what happened?" Kolbe laughed with Twister turning to him.

"**Well, I was beginning to believe you'd never show up, but did you have to bring more annoying children**?" Twister said in mockery, making Kolbe snarl as his canines extended with his muscles bulging with fur, while Rachel scowled with her hands glowing with shadows.

"I'm here now" M'gann spoke with red tornado's voice, lifting her right arm with a small gust of wind turning into a tornado, sending it towards Twister who hovered out of the way, blocking with his own befor redirecting it towards M'gann, it was this moment Aeron shot an arrow at the rogue wind, making it disperse before hitting M'gann, readying another arrow with a playful smile.

"We are evenly matched, Twister" M'gann said before lifting both arms behind her, expecting a flurry of small tornado's, only to get an over sized one.

"Aeron, a little too much" Kolbe said to himself with the Wind familliar rolling her eyes before watching M'gann throw her arms forward, making Aeron throw a large boulder with the wind before Twister intecepted it with a half sized boulder, leaving himself unharmed.

"**No tornado we are not**!" Twister said before firing a stream of electricity towards M'gann/Red Tornado, avoiding the stream before it hit a boat, sending M'gann/red Tornado back, leaving Kolbe and rachel in defense with Kolbe chrging forward in his werewolf form, avoiding a torren of wind which allowed him to lunge at Twister's left left, making the villain fall to one knee before being slammed by a whole boat by Rachel, lifting up more objects before throwing them telepthically, growling was heard behind twister, making the villain turn to see Kolbe swiping at his head, not even a second before his head had four deep gash's through the metal, followed up by a rock denting the the villain before he sent both Rachel and Kolbe flying, with Kolbe adjusting himself before lunging towards rachel, catching her safely with his form relaxing back to human, glaring at the robot who now stood over the lying down M'gann, still desguised as Red Tornado.

"**Remain still android, the reprogramming won't take long**" it was at this point that Aeron made herself known with a current of wind, making Twister skid across the clearing to see Aeron with her bow ready, smirking smugly.

"I'm sorry did i interrupt something?" The familiar questioned with the smirk ever so present, making twister clench his fist, not realising the mistake he made as both Kolbe and Superboy landed behind him, both sending a punch through the villain, destroying the functioning of the villain before tossing him to the ground, making the villain look up to see M'gann lifting up a boulder, making Robin and Aqualad reach out to stop her, only to be ignored as the boulder crashed down, not even getting a reaction from Kolbe.

"Why didn't you stop her Kolbe!?" Robin yelled as he ran to his comrade, making Kolbe blink before pointing to the boulder, allowing everyone to see an android within an android, with a now conscious Kid flash holding an eye.

"Cool souvenir" Kid flash said before turning to Aeron, nodding to Kolbe.

"I'll be seeing you" Aeron said before vanishing into a portal, leaving Kolbe to look at the destroyed robot to see the right eye glowing red, making him approach before stomping down, destroying the head.


	4. Chapter 4

Drop zone

**Carribean Sea June 22, 20:08 ECT**

The airship was silent as the team flew, Kolbe had his eyes closed with Rachel sleeping against his back, hearing her soft snores while he sat in silence, focusing inwardly before appearing an a white void, breathing softly before opening his eyes to see the inside of a mansion, walking down a hall to see his familiars watching television, the giant of the group turning to him with his arms crossed.

"**Is it my turn to show myself?**" the giant questioned with Kolbe nodding before vanishing back to the airship, opening his eyes to feel Rachel hugging his arm in her sleep, with M'gann staring at her in jealousy before looking forward at the sight of Santa prisca.

"We're approaching Santa prisca" M'gann said with Kolbe nudging Rachel awake who rubbed her eyes.

"Drop zone A in thirty" M'gann added before Aqualad stood with his seat melting into the ground, pressing a hand onto his suits symbol before the red on his shirt turned ocean blue, turning to M'gann.

"ready"

"Turning ship into camoflage mode" M'gann said in acknowledgement before minutes of flying did the floor open for Aqualad to dive into the water, waiting a minute before the cooms went up.

Heat and Motion sensors are patched, data is now on a continuos loop, move in" the radio said before the ship moved overhead of a forest, making Kolbe grin as he stood up, with the others.

"Drop zone B" M'gann saidbefore lifting her hand up, giving hook lines to Kid flash and Robin, with Kolbe kindly denying one, as so did Superboy.

"followed by Kid flash pressing his insignia, with his yellow turning black.

"How cool is this?" Kid flash said while turning to M'gann.

"Very impressive" M'gann said before her clothes morphed into an all black suit, minus the red X over her chest.

"Uh, that's nice, Hey, Yumei, Supey, not late to try the new stealth tech" Kid flash said with the two looking at each other before shrugging.

"No thanks, no capes no tights, no offense" Superboy said with Kolbe nodding.

"I prefer my way" Kolbe said before his body morphed into his werewolf form, growling as he leaned onto his forearms.

"Excellent choice, enhanced senses can really be useful" M'gann said with rachel turning to her, making the two lock eye before narrowing in challange, making Kid flash and Robin sigh.

"Let's just get moving" Robin said before they dropped down, with Kolbe and Super boy dropping down last, with Superboy making a small crater.

"Knew we didn't need a line" Superboy said with Kolbe nodding before sniffing the area.

"And yet creating a seismic event, may not have helped us much with the Covert" Robin yelled before standing up.

"Aqualad, Drop B is go" M'gann said while drifting down to the group, with Kolbe standing on his hind legs, towering over Superboy.

"Head forthe factory, I'll track you're JPS and Renderzvous ASAP" The voice of Aqualad spoke with Kolbe listening in.

"Rodger that" Robin said before the group moved off in the direction of the factory, with Kolbe leading beside RAchel and M'gann, leaving the three other males behind a few feet.

"is it just me, or does Kolbe seem to have two girls after him?" Kid flash said with Superboy listening.

"This is like that one time in Gotham" Robin said before Superboy spoke in question.

'What happened in Gotham?"

"Kolbe managed to get in with Harley quinn and Poisen Ivy" Robin said with Kid flash almost staggering.

"Those two are villains, how did he manage that?" Kid flash whispered.

"And one of them is poisenous to the touch" Superboy added due to his knowledge emplants.

"He was immune, heck he didn't even flinch once he was hit by Scarecrow's fear gas, he just laughed it off" Robin said with Superboy blinking before the group crossed a waterfall and then onto a clearing, climbing down a set of rocks before Superboy and Kolbe froze in the same direction a twig was heard.

"You hear that?" Superboy questioned with Kolbe growling defensively.

"Uh no, wait is this a superhearing thing?" this questioned caused Kolbe to snort in annoyance before leaping forward into the tree's with Robin.

moving beside the Boywonder before crouching at the sight of Cobra cultists, making Kolbe snarl.

"Easy Kolbe, they're not after you right now" Robin said with Kolbe turning to him, seconds before the cultists began firing towards a group of thugs, one of them being non other than Bane, making Kolbe grin viciously.

"Go wild" Robin said with Kolbe standing up with a howl, halting the gun fight with Kid flash skidding into the clearing, rubbing his head before staring at Bane.

"So much fo-" Kid flash said before the Cobra cultists were attacked by Kolbe who bit, slashed and threw them like ragdolls, making Bane pale before shooting at the teen, making Kolbe leap into the trees before Superboy tackled the villain, making Bane's thugs train there weapons onto him before looking up to see Robin and Kolbe dropping down, knocking each thug out before Kolbe held one up by the neck, baring his teeth hungrily before opening his mouth, letting out a savage roar before slamming the thug into the ground, panting in glee as Rachel threw a thug into a tree with M'gann, both nodding before they turned to see a lone cultist running in fear until Aqualad dropped down with his hand touching the thugs chest, sending out a jolt of electricity before the thug fell down unconscious, allowing Kolbe to returnto human with a growl.

"Whoa that felt exciting" Kolbe laughed as his chest reformed, his pants restoring themselves after being hit by stray bullets, his shoes also reforming.

after an hour of rounding up the unconscious thugs

"I recognise those Uniforms, they belong to the cult of the Cobra" Robin said with Kolbe snarling in distaste while walking off, confusing the team.

"What's up with him?"Superboy questioned with Robin sighing.

"The cultists saw him as a threat to They're leader Lord cobra, so they trackd him down and tried numerous times to kill him, first was decapitation, which was stopped by Batman and I and the rest the same old classic things" Robin said before Rachel flew after Kolbe who sat at a cliff, watching the moonlight before turning to Rachel.

"You okay?" Rachel questioned as she sat down beside him, worried before Kolbe grinned.

"Just fine, Just... not so fine around cults" Kolbe said before Rachel leaned against him.

"This seems a little too romantic" Kolbe said as the two looked into the moon lit jungle, making Rachel elbow him.

"Don't ruin the moment please" Rachel said with Kolbe chuckling happily, pulling her closer with his right arm.

"I have to ask, why do you always lean against me when sleeping?" Kolbe questioned with rachel holding his coat tightly.

"I've always slept in the darkness while at Cadmus, no one to comfort me, no one to help me sleep, I've always been alone" Rachel said with Kolbe looking sad, looking at her worriedly before sighing.

"it seems we're complete opposites, I like sleeping in the dark, and you like sleeping in the like, you've been alone, I've always had friends, I'm sorry if I'm making things worse so I'll shut up" Kolbe said with Rachel sighing, making Kolbe sigh himself before Robin spoke behind them, making Rachel flinch.

"We're moving out, Apperantly Bane wants to help" Robin said with Kolbe chuckling evilly, turning to the Boy wonder with his face shadowed, his eyes glowing red with a grin.

"I can smell his fear from here, Oh hey that rhymed" Kolbe said before the group ran through a tunnel towards the factory.

"Have you ever thought of being a hero Bane, cause you'd be an awesome one" Kolbe said while following the venm user, confusing everyone with bane turning to Kolbe, making the teen stop in silence before the vaillain continued on.

"Once or twice" Bane said with Boy wonder gawking, before after minutes of walking did the group come to a door, opening after Bane pressed his thumb onto the scanner, opening a wooden door to show the inside of the factory, with Robin scanning the area before Kolbe casually walked out with Robin disappearing again after an all clear.

"Has that little fool already been caught?" bane questioned with Kolbe sighing

"No, he just does that" Aqualad said while Kid flash placed his goggles over his eyes, making rachel attempt to stop him, only to fail as he zoomed off.

"Great chain of command" Bane said sarcastically while Kolbe rubbed his eyes while patting bane's shoulder.

"Tell me bout it" Kolbe said before the group began looking at the stockings.

"Its a massive shipment"

"Yeah but they're only taking new product off the line, they're not touching this venom"

"Maybe, freshness counts" M'gann said before both Kolbe and Superboy turned to the sky

"Helicopters coming" Superboy said while Rachel and Kolbe kepted searching the area,watching the chopper landing slowly before the doors opened to show Sportsmaster.

"Well, shit" Kolbe muttered while Aqualad narrowed his eyes.

"Miss Martian cloak yourself and eavedrop on the deal, Yumei, follow her discreetly" Aqualad said before the two nodded, Kolbe diving into the shadows beside an invisible Miss Martian, watching the deal go down.

"Lord Cobra"

"Sportsmaster, the shipment is ready" said Cultist leader nodded to his assistant who held a case, opening to show an injector gun with vials, making Kolbe's eyes widen.

"The new cobra venom?" Sportsmaster questioned with his eyes moving to Lord Cobra.

"A complete success, our friends will not be disapointed" Cobra said with Sportsmaster speaking with pride.

"This is a game changer, Finally we can go Mono a Mono against the Justice league" Sportsmaster said

"Aqualad, sending you a telepathic image of buyer no-" M'gann began to say before suddenly Kolbe burst from the ground, his foot kicking the case of Cobra venom out of the girls hands while his mouth grabbed the one in sportsmaster's hand, strartling the deal before Kolbe grabbed the case and ran, easily surrounded by the Cultists before turning around in to to feel a fist hit his face, breaking the vial in his mouth while doubling back into a tree, spitting the vial out his mouth before freezing, seeing the empty vial he licked the inside of his mouth, tasting nothing but blood much to his relief, making him stand up with his wounds healing before hearing fighting from the factory, hearing the big guy that hit him roar before he ran towards the factory, diving into the shadows again before leaping out onto a cultist, slamming his head into the ground before charging towards Superboy's aid, tackling the beast to the ground, snarling savagely before being kicked up into the air, making him snarl more before lunging again, giving a right hook into the beast who returned in kind with a knee to Kolbe's face, giving the others time to retreat before being sent flying into the wall, sinking into the shadows in time to avoid being hit.

'Everyone online?' M'gann's voice echoed with Kolbe's mind, making him panic before relaxing with a sigh.

'I'm fine, just bloody in the mouth'

'Are YOU NUTS, YOU COULD HAVE GONE BERSERK, also Bane tried to blow us up' Robin's voice echoed with Kolbe sighing, moving away from the factory, feeling his body ache for some reason.

'I think i may have actually injested some of the product'

Silence...

more silence...

'This is bad, Corba said the affects are irreversible' Aqualad spoke from the mental link, making Kolbe sigh as the group bickered, sitting down in wait.

'Yumei, try and hold off the changes if possible' Robin said before Kolbe shut them out, closing his eyes tiredly, while holding off the changes... for now

Insert evil smile.

an hour later

upon the ground shaking did Kolbe open his eyes, feeling his vision clear upwith the changes happening, running to the factory with a grin on his face.

"I know you don't like getting your hands dirty" Robin said after wrapping Cobra's assistant with a bola.

"True, but sometimes, even a god must stoop to conquer" Cobra saidbefore Robin ran forward, sending a kick to Cobra's face which was blocked, followed by a leg sweep which was avoided, followed by another kick whiched ended with Robin being sent flying by a kick.

"What's wrong boy, you look disconserted" Cobra said before the fighting was stopped by an inhuman roar from the jungle, making Robin's eyes widen at the feeling of the ground shaking with heavy footsteps.

"So, the abomination returns" Cobra said before a tree was thrown into the factory, making everyone turn to see a humanoid shape walk from the clearing, the skin looking like nothing but bone, the being's head had two large horns on the back, the rib cage acting like armor with the bones, its eyes glowing menacingly with hate, before a giant stone golem erupted from the ground, Roman in appearance, getting a whistle from Kid flash who stood beside a gawking cult member, knoc said member out before continuing, making Lord Cobra blink with no hint of emotion, though inwardly he was either shtting or peeing himself, judging by the smell he did both.

"**All those who defy good and peace shall feel my wrath!**" Terragon roared with a hammer forming in his grasp, swinging at the mutated cult member who let out a loud yelp while flying off the island, leaving the powerless Cult against a force of stone, making Kolbe grin in place before the bonebegan to crack, floating away to show a tired looking Kolbe before said teen fell to his knee's, chuckling to himself before running to the helicopter, seeing Superboy being shot by a grenade launcher before the weapon was snatched from Sportsmanster's grasp, looking at his hand before shoving M'gann towards Superboy who caught her, allowing the Helicopter to leave before M'gann turned to Kolbe with a trigger in her hand, tossing it to the teen who grinned.

"Boom"

and with that, the helicopter blew up in the night sky, with Kolbe holding a pair of sunglasses while watching the explosion, watching it further to see it crash down onto the factory, with Kolbe's ears going down in fear.

"Oh, crap" Kolbe said with nervousness in his voice before turning to see Robin being held down by Lord Cobra, making Kolbe snarl before the villain was sent flying by a black energy bolt, making him turn to see Rachel smirking.

**Mount Justice August 4, 01:06 EDT**

"A simple recon mission observe and report, you'll each receive written evaluation detailing of you're many mistakes, until than... good job" batman said with all but Kolbe looking at him in confusion.

"No battle plan survives against the enemy, how you adjust to the unforeseen is what determines success and who you choose to leave determines character" Batman finished with Kolbe smiling towards Robin knowingly.

Laughing before the team left to their own devices.

**thank you for reading, and please feel free to review, I'm getting lonely here**


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Mount Justice August 3, 13:06 EDT

The room was quiet as a teen sat limp on a bed, wolf ears twitching to the slightest of sounds, which was the soft snores of a grey skinned beauty sleeping behind him, a pleasant smile on both they're features before the male occupants eyes shot open with cracks glowing around his eyes in a neon blue glow, seconds before a small yet large portal opened facing him, making no sound as a foot dressed in old western Texas boots walked out, followed by a man in a duster coat, his eyes closed until they opened to show brown eyes narrowed before relaxing, making him raise an eyebrow with a smile, where the bottom to mid part of his face was scarred.

"Hell kid, you work fast to score a goddess" the older gentlemen quipped with Kolbe sighing in annoyance, looking back to see Rachel stir in her nap as the portal closed behind the gentleman, allowing Kolbe to stand and lead him out the room, where the man took in the scenery with an open jaw, awing at the architecture before reeling back at the sight of Kid flash's appearance.

"I don't have to wear that do I?" the man questioned with Kolbe laughing lightly.

"No, you don't, why don't we introduce you to the team" Kolbe said as he led the man to the arena, where M'gann, Robin and Aqua lad were playing hologram air hockey, stopping the game as Kolbe approached with the man behind him.

"Who's this Yumei?" Aqua lad questioned with the man snorting.

"Yumei, since when have you been unknown Kolbe?" the man said with a smirk as Kolbe smacked his own face, motioning for him to speak.

"Just introduce yourself old man" Kolbe said with Kid flash walking to Robin's side.

"The name's John Marston, reti… dead Bounty hunter" the now named John Marston said with a nod, making Kid flash say something about his appearance, making John smirk as he approached Kid flash, followed by a bright flash of blue, replacing his skin with blue flames, a skull, with the flames not affecting his clothing, letting him speak with a raspy voice.

"I don't do bright clothes" John said with Kid flash gulping and Kolbe laughing.

"I'm robin, you must be one of Kolbe's partners" Robin said while shaking John's hand, not affected by the flames also while M'gann became uneasy until the flames extinguished themselves with John returning to normal.

Just as the teleporter activated.

"Recognized Superboy B04"

"Hi Superboy, how was metropolis?" M'gann questioned as the obviously ticked off Superboy walked by without a thought, making John raise an eyebrow before a feminine throat was cleared, making everyone turn to see Black Canary and Martian Manhunter.

"Black Canary, Uncle J'onn!" M'gann said as she approached the other Martian, making Kolbe smirk while crossing his arms.

"M'gann, I was... in the neighborhood so I just thought I'd drop by and see how you were adjusting"

"A few bumps but, I'm learning" M'gann said with Kolbe turning to Superboy, which John noticed.

"Stick around, class is in session" Canary said with John raising an eyebrow as Canary turned to the team, looking at him mostly as she stepped to the center of the circle before it glowed white widening, making John look down with a whistle.

"This is almost like what we train in" John said with Canary looking towards Kolbe.

"I consider it an honor to be your teacher, like a lot of you, after i learned from my mentors, Ugh, and my own bruises" Canary said while grabbing her bandaged arm.

"What happened?"

"The job, now combat is about controlling conflict, putting the battle on your terms, you should always be acting, never reacting, one problem one of you had trouble doing" Canary said with her eyes again on Kolbe who blushed, enticing a hidden smirk from Canary.

"I'll need a sparring partner" Canary said with Kid flash raising a hand with a step forward, feeling himself flipped onto his back while John stepped forward, tipping his hat to the Heroine with a smile.

"Ma'am" John said with Kolbe sighing.

with Canary smirking as she threw a punch, which was blocked by a hand followed by her spinning with a low kick, also dodged, allowing her to jump with a spinning kick until her foot was grabbed and her back on the ground, making her look up to see the barrel of a coal black revolver, with a flaming skull behind it.

"Excellent, where'd you learn that?"

"I live with three immature idiots, a living puppet, a living virus, a lazy guy with a younger girl whose hyper active, a statue like guy and a semi meta-human, I learn a lot" John said with Kolbe going "Oi".

"_Batman to the cave_" a large screen appeared before the two adults, with John relaxing with the fire going out.

"_Five hours ago, a new menace attacked Green arrow and Black Canary, the attacker was capable of studying than duplicating the powers and abilities of its opponents, Arrow called in reinforcements which nearly proved disastrous, as our foe gained more and more power with each new combatant_" Batman said with John and Kolbe the only ones not shocked.

"What can we do?" John questioned with everyone staring at him.

"Since when have you been on the team?"

"Since I was called to this dimension" was his simple answer with Kolbe shrugging.

"I'll go get Raven, You can fill us in on the way" Kolbe said before vanishing in a blur of motion, with John waiting patiently.

**Litchfield County August 3, 20:08 EDT**

John sat in one of the trucks in silence, a tired look in his eyes as he stared at the containment boxes, with him examining the head of the android with a frown, placing it back in the box.

"When can we get goin' the head's annoying me" John said after pressing the comm in his ear, getting a chuckle from the other end, just as the security guards entered with rifles.

"So, what do they call you cowboy?" one of the tough looking guards questioned with John smirking as his face erupted with flames, a skeletal smirk present with his hollow eyes of his skull.

"Yūki, which means departed soul" John said with an un-seen smirk as the guards gulped.

"If dislike is the opposite of like, is disaster the opposite of aster, see instead of things going wrong they go right" Robin's voice spoke from the head piece John still had, his normal eyes closed in a meditative state.

"Don't Jinx it Robin, you have a knack for doing that" Kolbe said from the other side with John scoffing.

"Does he really jinx everything?" Superboy questioned with Kolbe chuckling.

"You have no idea, one time he got me jinxed into a trap" Kolbe said with John hearing a faint monkey giggle, causing his skin to erupt into the flaming skull, followed by him standing up with his weapon drawn, which was a coal black 1980 Remington shotgun, clocked and ready to shoot.

"We've got incoming" John warned over the intercom before shooting randomly through the roller door, making a fist sized hole which was blocked by a robotic green and black monkey head, giggling until its head was blown off.

"Grimmjow would so find this amusing" John said as he fired again.

"Robin, Yumei, Superboy, our truck is under attack!" Aqua lad informed, which gained a sarcastic chuckle from Yumei.

"You don't say, does that explain the green monkeys I'm seeing"

"Quit it, both of you, right now we have a situation" John said with the doors being ripped off, making the guards open fire on the flying horde of monkeys before they were swept apart by a wave of ash, making John relax as Kolbe was shooting at stray robots, skidding into a spin before correcting his driving, ducking under a monkeys head.

"Our trucks clear" Robin said through the radio,

"Ours got wrecked" Rachel's annoyed voice came through, confusing Yumei.

"Impossible, you all are hard hitters" Robin said with John listening in.

"They grew smart and kept quiet, took us by surprise until they attacked, the guards and driver are safe" Aqua lad said in annoyance, with Yumei rolling his eyes before turning around towards the monkey remains.

"Yumei, what's up?" Robin questioned with Kolbe coming to a stop beside a monkeys head, connecting it to a wrist computer.

"I have the coordinates to the remaining android parts, they're on their way to Gotham" Kolbe said calmly while Robin's eye's widened

"I'm hooked up to you're network, we have to stop the train" Robin said with John exiting the truck, whistling loudly before a horse appeared, making Superboy gawk as the minute John set on its back it erupted into blue flames, its face becoming its skull while the hair became flames.

"**I'll catch up, you all regroup on the way**" John said calmly before running off, for a Horse it took off like a high speed train, leaving fiery footprints in its wake.

"We're regrouping, Yumei, go with him in case Ivo has spare parts"

"Roger that"

Truth be told Robin's Jinxing spread to Aqualad as John was thrown into the back of a train car, his power not active with a scowl see able by Ivo and the Android, with John standing up with his back joints popping back into place while picking up a Double-action Revolver in his right hand, cracking his neck in anticipation before Professor Ivo spoke.

"My you are resilient aren't you, too bad you can't be swayed, you would be an excellent ally, Amazo, priority Omega, dispose of him" Ivo said with the android acting instantly, charging at John who had a smirk before charging as well, shooting twice with the androids right eye scraping to show the metal beneath, a scowl showing over its mouth before the two were suddenly blown out of the car to show a gaping hole in both sides, leaving a gawking Ivo before following via MONQI's seeing carnage in the Gotham academy, showing abandoned skin from Amazo that should be on his back, right arm and face, leading him to the Gym where he witnessed a lycanthropic wolf fighting alongside John, roaring in challenge after skidding to a stop with its claws leaving deep marks on the floor while John was a flaming skull, tilting his head to the right to see Ivo sitting casually on the bleaker, an invisible grin appearing over his teeth before aiming the revolver at the inventor who screamed as he was shot at, sooner followed by the rest of the team arriving, with Superboy getting a lucky hit on the Android who was fending off against a werewolf Kolbe, skidding to a stop beside John who shot five times in its head with the holes burning circuitry that nearly disabled the duplicating drive, making the android swat him away but missing, ducking to avoid being hit by another strike from Superboy while Ivo was knocked out by Aqualad, leaving the team against the android who looked like the Terminator, shoving Kolbe back receiving a snarl before its left arm was snagged by a crimson orange chain belonging to John, yanking it he brought the Android down to one knee which allowed Superboy to run up and knee it in the chin, making the Android look back at them to show its bottom jaw unhinged, glaring hatefully to Superboy until its eyes were covered by Robin's explosive gel, making it claw at its own eyes before speaking.

"Access Martian Manhunter" the android said with the gel melting off the face in time for the Android to remain entangle able with both Kid flash and Superboy's punch's moving the android, making the two leap away with Kolbe lunging over head with a snarl, while Raven sent a wave of black energy under view, showing little effect until the android spoke.

"Access, Superman" The Android said with a punch that sent Kolbe into the wall, leaving the team against the Android, leaving John scowling as he ducked under a punch, that hit Kid flash instead, causing John to look at Kid before he himself was kicked after him, leaving Aqualad, Robin, M'gann and Rachel against the robot, making Rachel pale further as its eyes glowed red.

"Get down!" Aqualad yelled in alarm with the team diving out of the way, with Rachel shielding herself from falling rubble feeling the energy fading until she was pulled out of harms way by Aqualad whose left arm bearing first degree burns, making Rachel gasp as she saw M'gann's forehead bleeding, healing non the less, a deep scowl present, until an animalistic snarl vibrated between them, making the look to see the werewolf lunge forward in anger, taking a punch sluggishly he followed it with a swipe from his right hand, leaving a deep gash on the metal he ducked under a punch he bit its left leg and pulled it off its feet, jumping onto its chest he began tearing it open with him viciously ripping pieces out with the red light in the androids eyes fading after several minutes, leaving a heavily panting werewolf until it turned to the rest of the team to see them recovering, John's eyes widening as he saw Kolbe slowly reverting back to human, left over ash rebuilding his once damaged clothing as he went to help the others, moving to Rachel first then to M'gann who was holding her left hand over her forehead with a wince, smiling shyly to Kolbe's soft touch until a shadow moved over them.

"Priority Alpha, skin the Mutt" Ivo said weakly before two MONQI's retreated with him, making Kolbe spin in confusion before two large hands phased through his chest with his lungs halting intakes, making M'gann gasp before punching forward until she saw an arrow shoot through the Androids head, making Super and John punch the head, waiting seconds before it exploded, leaving them to watch before they turned to see Rachel tending to Kolbe who was inhaling air happily.

"That felt painful, can I get a smoothie please" Kolbe said before going to sleep with the team gently laughing


	6. Chapter 6

Infiltrator

**Mount Justice August 8, 09:58 EDT**

Kolbe sat casually beside M'gann on the Beach, a cold drink in one hand he caught the Beach ball sent by Robin, who laughed nervously as he instantly spotted the evil glint in Kolbe's eyes, running away behind Superboy who frowned in confusion before gulping as he saw the look Kolbe had, jumping into the water he left Robin open with the Beach ball hitting him in the face, spinning three times before falling onto his back with a snore, allowing Kolbe to relax under the umbrella with a sigh, making M'gann giggle until she noticed Raven nervously holding a towel around herself, shyly sitting beside Kolbe until M'gann smiled knowingly, telekinetically pulling the towel off of the girl she blushed herself at the well toned body, unconsciously dropping the towel onto Kolbe who yelped in surprise, pulling out his head he froze as Rachel sat frozen with her arms covering herself before M'gann shielded Kolbe's eyes, making him gulp while M'gann held out the towel to the shy girl, who gingerly took it quickly while covering her figure, allowing Kolbe to look with his cheeks relaxing, turning to the water with eyes of hidden nervousness, leaving the two girls to smile nervously.

Hours later

The team minus Kid flash stood before Red Tornado and Batman stoically, with Kolbe adorning a skull helmet, getting odd looks from the new girl, Artemis, who averted her eyes as Kolbe tilted his head in her direction, allowing him to look forward again with his arms crossed, a look of annoyance under the mask at Wally's absence, until the computer spoke with him kicking box in front of it, his smirk hidden.

"_Recognised: Kid Flash, B03"_

"The Wall-man is he-oof" Wally said in a cheer before falling face first.

"Wally great you're here get suited up we have a mission" Kolbe said with the green clothed girl being halted from speaking, turning to Kolbe who turned to her instantly, making her gulp before he turned to Wally who whimpered while sulking to the change rooms.

"Also, who are you exactly?" Kolbe said before turning to the girl who paled at his hidden gaze until green Arrow spoke.

"She's my new protégé" Green Arrow said with Kolbe tilting his head before his ears twitched to the teleporter.

"What happened to Speedy?" John questioned with a frown before turning to the teleporter.

"_Recognised: Speedy, B06_"

"Well, for starters, he doesn't go by Speedy anymore. Call me Red Arrow" the said old Protégé said with an annoyed tone that made John raise an eyebrow.

"Definitely sounds more bad ass than green Arrow" Kolbe said with said Archer mumbling in annoyance.

"Thanks, but enough of chit chat, I need your assistance, specifically from Yumei in his tracking skills" Red Arrow said with Kolbe turning to him at full attention, his ears on full alert.

"What do you need Red?" Kolbe said with Red Arrow turning to the computer hologram

"I need you to keep track of any assassin old or new, their possible target will be under protection of the team, Dr. Serling Roquette." Red said with Kolbe's and Robin's eyes widening.

"Roquette, wow, never thought she'd be a target for assassin's, unless someone wanted to tie a loose end, whose the hirer?" Kolbe said with his eyes glued to the image of the blonde genius thanks to Robin.

"The League of shadows, forced her to create a weapon called the Fog, comprised of millions of microscopic robots-"

"Has no one learned from terminator, the better you make the machines the more likely they'll turn on us" Kolbe interrupted before Rachel shut him up with her powers, a look of annoyance present with Kolbe's.

"As I was saying, they are Nanotech infiltrators. Capable of disintegrating anything in their path. Concrete, steel, flesh, bone. But it's true purpose isn't mere destruction. It's theft. The infiltrators eat and store Raw data from any computer system… and deliver the stolen intel to the shadows… providing them access to weapons… strategic defense, cutting edge science and technology." Red said with Kolbe full focus before turning to the female Archer.

"Perfect for extortion, manipulation, Power Broking. Yeah, sounds like the shadows" the femme archer said with Kolbe humming in agreement.

"Indeed" Kolbe mused

"Roquette's working on a virus to render the fog inert."

"But if the shadows know she can do that…"

"They'll target her, Right now she's off the grid. I stashed her at the high school's computer lab." Red said with Kolbe's eyes widening before moving to the teleporter, turning around patiently.

"You left her alone" Green Arrow said with surprise.

"She's safe enough for now"

"Then let's You and I keep her that way." Green said with a step forward.

"You and I? Don't you wanna take your new Protégé?" Red said with Kolbe humming impatiently before Red arrow approached him with files of various assassin's.

"I'm trusting you to remember each scent, this contains samples of each assassin, especially the scent, good luck Yumei" Red Arrow said with Kolbe carefully taking the folder, looking down to it before opening the first file for Cheshire.

**Happy Harbor August 8, 21:53 EDT**

The local High school lay silent within the night, the team keeping guard on the roof, Aqua lad, Kid flash, Robin and the girl known as Artemis guarding Roquette, Aqua lad looking out the window of the door suspiciously.

'_Miss Martian, Link us up, We do not want the shadows intercepting our comm.'_

'_Everyone online?'_

'_Oh, this is weird.'_

'_**And annoying, keep silent kid mentally and physically'**_ John's mental voice spoke suddenly, making Artemis jolt from the suddenly dead voice, controlling her breathing with Robin sighing, looking out the window he spotted the Lycanthropic shadow of Kolbe through the windows of the school, relaxing somewhat before sending a mental message.

'_Any sign of the assassin's Yumei?' _Robin mentally questioned with Roquette working away.

'_**none so far, no signs of any forced entry either, I'll keep looking**_' was the lycanthropes answer from the other side of the building, looking in each classroom, sniffing every so often, ignoring Artemis and Kid flash's arguing before shouting mentally.

'_**WOULD YOU TWO SHUT UP AND LET ME FOCUS**_' Kolbe roared mentally with the two going silent before hearing Roquette.

'_Thank you_'

'_**you're welcome Doctor**_' Kolbe said while walking down the hall before stopping.

'_**wait before you go online, be sure to in crypt your location**_' Kolbe said with silence following before he sighed after a minute.

'_**You already went online didn't you**_?'

'_Sorry_'

'*Sigh*_**alright look alive guys, and girls we may get early company**_' Kolbe alerted the team with Roquette looking sheepish.

'_I've located the Fog' _Roquette alerted Aqua lad, making him nod.

'_Miss Martian, Dr. Roquette has located the Fog. Reconfigure the Bio ship so that Robin and Superboy can pursue." _Aqua lad said mentally with Kolbe moving quicker through the halls, sniffing every now and then, standing upright with his muscles and bone rearranging to human with the fur melting into his clothes, leaving his eyes yellow with wolf ears.

'_Ready' _M'gann said with a few minutes passing.

'_Someone's in the halls' _Kid flash said with Kolbe grinning before running through the hallway with a howl, snarling as he re-entered his werewolf form, turning a corner he snarled as he saw the assassin Cheshire, lunging forward he barely nicked her left arm with a claw, skidding to a stop he watched her turn to him with wide eyes as he noticed the blood on his claws, licking it in a threatening manner he grinned viciously as he could hear her heart beat faster.

"**Make it interesting little kitten**" Kolbe growled out before watching the Assassin running away, making him laugh evilly before giving chase, turning a corner he stopped, seeing no one he stood up right with his ears high alert, sniffing left to right before stopping straight, suddenly grabbing upward he held the Assassin by the neck, a grin present before feeling his hand stabbed.

"What the… hell" Kolbe said tiredly as he shifted back to human with Cheshire gasping for breath, turning to the hero with fearful eyes.

"Poison, can you feel your heart rate slowing dow- what the hell!" Cheshire said with a loud shout after narrowly avoiding a red hot chain from John, allowing him to walk forward with his skin replaced by flames, showing a menacing skull in its place.

"**Surrender I don't like harming women**" John said as he stood beside Kolbe who slowly stood up, a look of annoyance present as he whipped his hand free of liquid, poisonous liquid.

"Jelly fish, really, that fucking hurt?" Kolbe growled in annoyance as Kid flash, Artemis and M'gann joined them in the hallway.

"This is getting too interesting" Cheshire said with narrowed eyes before throwing down a smoke bomb, making John and Kolbe stay still to focus, seeing no movement in the smoke they relaxed.

"She's gone, come on, let's get to Aqua lad, she'll be back with reinforcements" John said with his skin returned, getting nods from the others before moving down the hallway, leaving John and Kolbe alone.

"We'll need the others, _He_ would be perfect for confusion" John said with Kolbe nodding, his eyes glowing with a smirk.

"He'll be here shortly" Kolbe said with a smirk.

Five miles later

Kid flash and Artemis stood in annoyance within the computer café, with Roquette working away on a computer, Kolbe and John on the sidelines also in silence, though Kolbe's smrik hidden by his helmet, seeing Artemis sneak a glance in his direction he sighed while Rachel slept quietly beside his legs, making him look down with a soft smile until John nudged him, making the teen turn to the ghost cowboy who smiled while nodding to Artemis, making the teen turn to see her baring a look of Jealousy to Rachel before turning away with an annoyed look.

"You work fast my friend" John whispered after cutting his mental link off.

"I didn't even do anything" Kolbe muttered back

'_quiet both of you_' a voice said with Roquette hesitant in her typing before continuing, with the two grumbling "Whatever".

Seconds before the doors burst open to show a spider man rip off ( In my case)sticking to the wall, firing a shot of Red webbing that Kid flash avoided, in his assault, making John and Kolbe nod before John revealed a Evans Repeater that he fired at the Assassin who barely avoided every shot with Kid flash moving to John's side, while Kolbe moved to defend Roquette before both he and Artemis spun to see a largely built man with a Hook for his right hand, wearing bandages around his torso and left hand, and a green jacket. He wears blue cargo pants and black boots.

"Oh hey Hook how ya doing, your not still mad about that wedgie are you?" Kolbe questioned with the man scowling.

"I'll take that as a yes then" Kolbe said with no care before charging forward, tackling the giant with no effort he choke slammed the hooked man with enough force he left an imprint, making Kolbe grin as he stomped the Assassin's face to knock him out he failed to notice the window above open to show Cheshire aiming a crossbow at Roquette.

"Above!" John shouted with Cheshire firing the crossbow, with Artemis turning too late with Roquette leaning back with a bolt in her neck, making everyone stop fighting as the body failed to fall over, before the skin cracked away into sand to show wood, confusing the Assassin's before a male voice began to laugh, followed by Kolbe and John bursting out with Cheshire looking around in confusion before noticing a teen with greyish brown eyes with a dreamy look and Mousy red hair, looking at her with a confident smile before twitching his left hands fingers, making the Roquette decoy sprout out weapons aimed at her, a large cannon sprouting from the human puppets mouth.

"Retreat!" Cheshire shouted with the teen twitching his fingers again as the woman escaped, leaving Black spider and Hook behind and unconscious.

"Well, that was fun, what else can we do?" the red head questioned as he approached John and Kolbe, while Artemis and Kid flash gawked in shock as the human puppet floated to the teens side before vanishing into a scroll on his back, he wore a modern flak jacket with Scorpion on it, track suit pants with converse sneakers, along with custom made leather gloves with the Kanji for "Puppeteer" on them, a smirk present.

"Now, we meet up with the rest of the team, let's go" Kolbe said before the team left, with John covering they're tracks/footprints.

Until Kolbe noticed Rachel still asleep, making everyone gawk in surprise.

"How is she still asleep after all that?" Kid flash questioned with Kolbe walking up to hold her bridal, following the team with Artemis sneaking a glance before noticing the red haired teen re-adjusting his wooden hand…. Wait Wooden?

"What the heck happened to your hand?" Wally questioned the puppeteer who raised an eyebrow.

"Nothing, I'm a living puppet" the teen said with Kolbe and John sighing.

"Just go on ahead, we have to discuss a few things" Kolbe said with the team staring at them with raised eyebrows, with Rachel sleeping happily in his hands before he smiled.

"We'll catch up so don't worry"

"You do realise you'll have to inform the League of him right?" Robin questioned while gesturing to the puppeteer, who shrugged casually.

Making the team stare before moving on to meet up with the rest of the team, leaving the three alone before turning to each other.

"Anything to report from the others Sasori?" Kolbe questioned, with the living puppet standing straight.

"Nothing to report yet since both Grimmjow and Ulquiorra are still investigating the damaged by the rifts, no major damage so far" Sasori said with a stern voice, betraying all jokes he made before, now he was a serious veteran, not noticing a shadow listening from the bushes before leaving, making the three feel a chill run down they're spines.

"Am I the only one with a bad feeling?" John questioned with the younger teens shaking they're heads.

"I get it too" Sasori said while looking around with Kolbe scanning the perimeter.

"I'll keep watch, meet up with the others" Kolbe said with the duo nodding, Sasori vanishing into a cloud of smoke, John on a bright blue flame, leaving Kolbe alone before he took in a deep inhale, turning his eyes met that of black, smirking his eyes took on a golden colour before vanishing, confusing Cheshire before she was held down by a now feral like Kolbe, his canines were longer with fur growing around his neck and face, giving him a wolf-ish state, snarling they sat frozen before Kolbe scoffed while standing upright, though not before plucking her mask off to show a beauty, making her look of fear known with Kolbe's features relaxing, making him raise an eyebrow while noticing the luscious curves of the woman, who blushed after getting over her shock.

"You have to be the hottest assassin I've ever met… So, little kitty got a name, or will I have to get the Mad hatter" Kolbe said while crouching down, with the woman blushing before he was suddenly absent, making her look around in surprise before standing up, looking around she froze as her superior spoke of a mission failure, making her scowl at Kolbe, stalking away she barely noticed the hero sitting above with a smirk, her mask in hand he stood up he leaped away.

At the café.

"SO, mission accomplished?' Kolbe questioned while kicking the door, narrowly dodging three arrows, looking at the door the glass wasn't so lucky.

"Ok, team player here" Kolbe said with his hands raised up, showing the mask he nabbed, making Wally perk up at seeing the mask, with Aqaua lad standing in alarm.

"Did you see her face?" Aqua lad questioned with Kolbe grinning playfully.

"I did and boy she was a beauty, almost like Batgirl, I'd say she's on par with Batgirl, but the brighter side, I get a new mask, plus air filters" Kolbe said while replacing his mask, letting Artemis see his features with an intense blush, looking around the café he blink before his vision showed infrared.

"And it's got visual assets, gold mine" Kolbe said with a cheer, before the mask was tugged off by the red head, a wooden puppet floating behind him.

"I expect that back Sasori" Kolbe said with the doctor relaxing.

"Someone give me a compliment" the woman said with John smirking.

"You have the curves of a supermodel" John said with both Kolbe and Wally snorting.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Denial

**New Orleans july 27, 21:57 CDT**

An elderly man walked along the celebrating streets with a strong step, though a cane was held in his right hand he held strong, before stopping in front of a store, a magical store to be exact, reading the door it read madam Xanadu, looking down at a pocket watch the elderly man opened it to how a smiling woman, beautiful in all aspects, closing it the man stepped forward, opening and closing the door he looked around to the left where a door sat before a woman stepped out speaking French before turning to English.

"How Can Madame Xanadu be of service?" the woman questioned, stepping forward she smiled.

"Ah, there is someone to whom you wish to speak, your Wife, Mais Non?"

"Yes. Inza" the elderly man said with the woman sitting down

"Then Madame will make contact, If fate be kind" the woman said calmly with the man sighing.

"But he so rarely is" the man said with his own seat, causing the woman to clear her throat with a hand out, making the man remember the toll.

"Of course" the man said while handing her money, her face blank, awkwardly putting the money in her bra before closing her eyes.

Before she actually slumped forward, making the man look at her before she shot up with eyes of silver, making him blink as the woman looked around before turning to him.

"Ah, Kent Nelson, wow you are hard to find" the woman spoke with a british accent, making the now named Kent raise an eyebrow.

"Listen, if my bad feeling is correct you should return to the tower of fate right now, the Witch boy Klarion is currently attempting to enter this building, he is after the helmet of fate" the possessed woman said with Kent's eyes widening, standing up he was prepared to leave until the woman cleared her throat, turning he raised another brow as she held the role of money out for him.

Which he gingerly took before she slumped down into unconsciousness, followed by a small gust of wind turning him to the back door, looking around he moved quickly.

"You may also wish to contact the team" a voice whispered to him before closing the door behind him, running away he barely heard the angered shout from the building.

**Mount Justice August 19, 19:39 EDT**

_Initiate combat training_

The computer spoke as John and Sasori stood against each other, with Aqualad, Superboy, Artemis and M'gann watching on the sidelines, Batman also with them, eyes calculating as John and Sasori stood unmoving, before a sudden burst of smoke behind Sasori signalled the match, with the watchers eyes widening as a mass of human puppets flew at John, who brought up his arms to block, making Batman narrow his eyes before the swarm of puppets was blown back by Blue fire, showing John in his ghost form, flaming skull glaring at Sasori who had a dazed look, before flicking one finger did the swarm regroup, acting like bloodhounds they attacked as one, with John firing with two revolvers.

Shooting many puppets he ducked under swipe from Sasori who joined the fray, trading blows they came to a standstill with Sasori over John who had a gun against his forehead, both staring before Sasori lifted the Kunai away from the burning skull, holding out a hand to John he took it.

_Sparring match Draw_

"Impressive" Aqualad said as the two stood in line at attention.

Causing the team members to turn to Batman, who stood still before speaking.

"Your both well-educated with battle experience, John with his marksmen ship and… you Sasori skilled with surprise tactics and puppetry, yet, your weapons are made for ending a life, what world did you come from, exactly?"

"I came from a warring dimension, I was wanted for criminal charges for a time, before I joined Yumei-san, John, well, he was brought back from the dead in the wild west era" Sasori said with John nodding, tipping his hat with the flames igniting, replacing his skin with his skeleton, making M'gann nervous.

While Red Tornado entered, Batman turning to him.

"A dire situation has occurred" Red tornado said with the tens turning to him.

"Continue" Batman said with Red tornado turning with a holographic keyboard appearing, typing down the image of Kent Nelson appeared, just as Kolbe and Rachel entered the area.

"Kent Nelson, 106 years of age, has locked himself within the tower of fate, sending out to us a message requesting aid from the team" Red said with Kolbe's eyes softening with a smile, watching the image turn to the sorcerer supreme Dr. Fate

"Ah yes, Kent Nelson, Sorcerer Supreme Dr. Fate" Kolbe said with a smile.

"Pfft. More like doctor Fake. Guy knows advanced science… and "dumbledores" it up to scare bad guys and impress babes" Wally said with John turning to him with a glare, making Artemis pale as he erupted into blue flames, getting a glare from Kolbe also.

"**You might want to watch your mouth, **_**Kid**_**, some people take magic more seriously**" John said with a cold voice, making Wally turn to the dead bounty hunter in surprise, making him gulp as the man let out a hiss, making him turn to see Kolbe glaring at him, making him go silent as John and Kolbe turned back to Batman and Red tornado.

"I've always wanted to meet Dr. fate, ever since I arrived on earth" M'gann said with Wally smiling, opening his mouth to talk he was silenced by Rachel.

"Also, when insulting magic, never, say it around me" Rachel said with Wally gulping nervously.

"Take this, it will allow you access to the tower of Fate" Red Tornado said with Kolbe taking the key carefully, spinning it between his fingers he held it out for M'gann.

"Fans always gotta meet the legends" Kolbe said with a smile

**Salem August 19, 20:22 EDT**

the team sat in the bioship, Kolbe donning his coat and hoodie, John stood with his arms crossed, looking forward through the window they came to a parks clearing.

"We've reached Tornado's coordinates, but…"

"Don't worry, I can see the tower clear as day" John said while walking forward, making Yumei shake his head with Sasori.

Standing up they awaited for the floor to open, joined by Wally and Rachel they dropped down, Yumei landing in the mid stage of his lycanthropic form, letting out a growl mixing with a snarl at the finishing touch, looking around the street his eyes landed on a cat, making him bare his teeth, causing the cat to hiss and run down an alleyway, relaxing his mouth to a passive state Yumei turned to the group, Wally sporting a look of disappointment, until John requested for the key from M'gann, walking forward ten steps he held the key.

"I've already checked the area there's nothing here" Wally said with John's skin erupting into flames, lifting the key to his teeth he spoke softly, causing the key to glow before it shot forward, stopping in the air , causing embers to spreading outward, showing a wooden door it was followed by castle walls.

"Well, I'll be" Sasori said while walking forward, opening the door the team stepped forward inside, leaving John outside he looked around he entered finally closing the door it began to vanish with the embers.

Leaving them in a hall like structure, with a fireplace sitting before them until a magical form of Kent Nelson appeared.

"Wow, wizard of Oz much" Yumei said as Sasori stepped to a fire place sitting down cross legged calmly

"Greetings, you have entered with a key, but the tower does not recognize you. please state your purpose and intent" the spectral image spoke with Wally turning to M'gann quietly, stepping forward to say something stupid until both Raven and Yumei stepped forward.

"We were sent here to help with a situation for Kent Nelson" Yumei said with Rachel going silent with her mouth closed, holding her hands together before the image faded away, followed by a door similar to the... one that's gone...

anyway, the team leading with Kaldur approached, opening it they saw the real Kent Nelson reading a book with a laugh as a woman sat on the wall, drinking herbal tea while giggling before her eyes caught the team, gliding off the wall she set the tea cup down.

"You arrived... you didn't get into any trouble did you?"

"Please, we're heroes" Wally said with Robin smacking his head casually, a stoic smile present before he noticed Rachel approaching Kent quietly, her eyes sneaking many glances at the many rows and shelves of the books.

"Can i help you?" Nelson questioned with Rachel standing up straight, her cheeks darkening.

"I-i'm a real fan of you, and your magic" Rachel said softly with Kolbe and M'gann smiling.

"I see, no need to be shy I'm sure you'll find plenty of my old spell bo-"

"I'm sorry to interrupt but you sent for our help and we'd like to be of assistance" Kaldur said while stepping between the two.

"Ah it is alright, when i have the time we'll search which book you'd like to read" Nelson said with the team watching him move to a wall, tapping his cane against it, followed by a door appearing with Kolbe petting Rachel's slumped shoulders, making her follow none the less as they came to an elevator sized room, big enough to fit them all, leaving the woman in the room she sat on the chair happily with the cup of tea.

following the team they came to the roof where the golden helmet of doctor fate hovered in the centre.

"Well, the helmets still there" Wally said with Rachel awing at the helmet, walking cautiously to the artefact she was joined by Nelson, followed by M'gann flying to them while Kolbe and John moved to the side of the tower, joined by Sasori who had a keen eye for trouble, all three of them spotting two figures standing at an alleyway.

causing John to ignite his fire, turning to the group he saw Nelson's eyes of astonishment.

"**I'm gonna make a perimeter check, I'll keep you posted**" John said before stepping off the tower, followed by Sasori running down after him with thin wires keeping him balaced gleeming from the light around a stone.

leaving the team with Kolbe who chuckled.

"Yumei, go with them since you've fought by their side many times, we'll guard the tower" Kaldur said with Nelson chuckling.

"Not that it needs any protection" Nelson said with Kolbe chuckling before diving off in an assassin's creed like manner, landing on his feet he rushed after the two oddities, John surveying the alleyway while Sasori stood on the roof, John nodding to Kolbe as he walked to the other side of the alleyway, sniffing the air for any scents, making his eyes glow at catching the scent of a feline, followed by John joining his side with a rattling sound from his throat, pulling out a 9mm it erupted into a coal black colour, looking nearly rusted but scorched, scanning the area he followed Kolbe to the open door while Sasori kept an eye on the rooftops, keeping watch as the two scanned the area, John being the largest source of light in the area they were back to back before suddenly they turned to an open door, making the two look at each other briefly before being forced to duck under a strike of electricity, John and Yumei ducking behind a car, looking to Sasori he held a cannon at the ready.

waiting for another attack they remained silent, until Kolbe poked his head out with Johns skull lighting the doorway, showing it to be empty with John and Kolbe moving to a breaching position, both on either side they charged in, checking the rooms with John helping the search with his fiery head he relaxed in confusion at the emptiness.

"Huh, guess they bugged out" Kolbe said with his eyes glowing while scanning the rooms, sniffing occasionally before both he and John left the building, signalling Sasori to stand down, following them to the next area covertly.

at the tower

the team stood or sat in Rachel and Kent's case, Rachel reading a book while discussing it with Nelson, who answered questions happily, Wally watching them in confusion before looking away with a pout, noticed by Artemis who hid a smile, all standing guard before a door opened, making all but Rachel and Kent go on guard as Kolbe, John and Sasori entered, making them stand down with Kolbe sitting down on a chair.

"Cozy" Kolbe said with Rachel walking around while reading, with Kolbe sneaking a glance with a raised brow he looked forward to see the stare from Superboy, making his face go blank in awkwardness as the clone smirked with his arms crossed, shaking his head he turned to the bookshelves.

leaving a flustered Kolbe until John walked by, slowly clapping with a knowing smile.

"Are you sure you gave a thorough search?" Kaldur questioned with Kolbe and John nodding, Sasori was busy tweaking a wooden gorilla puppet, showing his tweaking to be for the automatic guns within the knuckle, stepping back he flexed his fingers, followed by the wooden beast hitting its chest like it was alive, standing at the ready with its empty eyes glowing, exhaling with steam shooting out of its nostrils until Sasori rested his left hand on it soothingly.

astonishing Artemis and Wally as it followed him around, before sitting roughly beside Kent's chair, leaning forward to the book in his hands.

"You know I heard of the dimension you came from" Kent said with Sasori's attention aimed toward him.

"is that so?" Sasori spoke with respect, a nod his answer as Kent examined the wooden gorilla.

"Especially what you call puppetry, as well as poisons, along with the corpses needed to make puppets" Kent said with everyone looking in alarm, even the gorilla turned to Sasori at attention.

"Wait, you killed people?" Artemis questioned while Robin turned to Kolbe, who had a nervous look.

"This was before i met Kolbe of course, and plus most of the things i killed was in self defense, and i was taught from a young age on how to kill, the leader of my village than was worser than me, and plus he was the one kill i enjoyed since he used any means to get results, like sacrificing his followers to save his own skin" the shinobi said with a scowl forming

"He got what he deserved, I guess" Kolbe said with a shrug, letting the team stand by before Sasori's head snapped up to attention along with Kent.

"One of my seals went off on the entrance of the tower" Sasori said before the whole tower shook.

"Ok, he's not hiding anymore" John said while running to the doorway, igniting his fire with Sasori and Kolbe following suit.

"Stay here and keep guard, we'll deal with them" the teen said while moving through the tower, running directly through the door to the entrance, stopping to duck under a fiery ball of energy, hitting the door it crumbled as it fell out of existence, looking forward they saw the lord of chaos and a Houdini looking guy.

"Ah if it isn't the boy from another dimension?" Klarion questioned evilly pleasant, making Kolbe bare his teeth, letting his canines extend.

"Oh my, he even has a temper" Klarion said with a smile, making Kolbe's eyes glow golden with a snarl.

Lunging forward with his three companions.


End file.
